Ginei Ookami
Ginei Ookami '(Lone Wolf) is a failed experiment along with his brother. They are a combination of a Quincy, Shinigami and Arrancar. Appearance Ginei has white skin and black hair which comes down to his chin, He wears many things from jeans and shirts to the outfits of Quincy's, Shingami's or Arrancar's. His Quincy uniform has been coloured in reverse so that means his Quincy cross is white. His Arrancar uniform resembles a shirt with torn sleeves and a pair of cargo trousers. Personaltity Ginei is very agressive and hyper active and is constantly taunting his opponents whilst plying with them. This shows when he uses his shikai with the tricks he uses such as spoining upside down and firing below him when he is in the air. Many times he has simply ignored opponents until they bother him. Other times he will charge at unexpected times, leaving him slightly unpredictable. Alll in all he is a wild extrovert who is very friendly to those he cares about. Synopsis Exiles Clash: Bounty Hunters vs. Team Failed! Ginei and his brother fight in the Kanmuri Taikai. Powers and Abilities Ginei has many powers. He was created with the powers of Quincy, Arrancar and Shinigami. Through his training he has fostered his Quincy and Shinigami sides wile neglecteing his Arrancar powers. This has left them severly weakend. '''Large Spritual Pressure: '''By no measure is Ginei's spiritual pressure humongous, but it is around the amount of an average captain. '''Basic-Advanced Swordsmansip: '''Ginei's swordsmanship is at an advanced level, making him capable of holding off dozens of medium level hollows by himself allbeit with some diffuculty and using a Selle Schinder to fight against opponents. '''Basic Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Ginei has shown himself capable of defending himself unarmed but not very well. '''User of multiple high-speed movement techniques: '''Ginei can use the two main techniques for high-speed movement;namely they are Hirenkyaku and Shunpo. He is most skilled at Hirenkyaku, using it the most while his shunpo is passable but he can not use sondino '''Expert Kido Practioner: '''One of Ginei's strongest points. Able to cast multiple medium-level spells in quick succesion. He is also able to cast hado and bakudo up to level 87 without incantation. '''Expert Ginto Practioner: '''Another of Ginei's strengths is his skill in ginto, the Quincy equivelant to kido. '''Highly Advanced Reiatsu Manipulation: '''Ginei's skill in this area is considerable, noting him to be able to use ginto without the use of silver tubes. '''Master Archer and Marksman: '''Having practised using his Quincy powers for years, Ginei is more than proficent enough to take down opponents from three hundred metres away and able to effortlessly switch from shooting a gun to shooting a bow. 'Quincy Bow Since Ginei's background for his Quincy powers was taken from samples seen, He is able to use bows from other people seen. As such he has yet to create his own original bow. He however can use a sanrei glove: a more metalic bow wich fires medium strength arrows at a fast pace and is his only way of entering Quicny: Lezt Stil. Kojaku: A simple blue bow made of reishi that shoots out weaker arrows and. Ginrei Kojaku a spider web bow that can fire up to twelve hundred arrows at once. Ginei can vhange the path of his arrows mid flight and ave them bounce off walls. He can use ginto to a great extent and without the use of silver tubes. His Hirenkyaku is very fast and extreemly efficent. He carries a few selle schinder on him so he can use. He is profficent at using Selle Schnider. Below is a list of techniques he can use. *'Hirenkyaku': The quincy equivalent of shunpo. Ginei can use this expertly and can manifest platforms for him to ride. *'Ginto': The quincy equivalent of kido. Ginei is well versed in it use. *'Licht Regen:' A move when using Ginrei Kojaku. He gathers a large amount of Reishi at his right shoulder before bombarding the oponent with arrows. Usually done from an aerial standpoint but not always. **'Regnen des hellen Bereichs (Raining light spehre)' A technique where Ginei gathers energy at his shoulder, as in Licht Regen, and then using a combination of hirenkyaku and shunpo, Ginei creates a dome of arrows wich all head toward the opponent at the same time. *'Selle Schnider': A spritual sword used to weaken spirtuall particles for absorption. it does this by having an oscillating blade that vibrates at two thousand times a second.. *''Quincy: Lezt Still'': Ginei can use this technique to enter Quincy final form. If he uses this technique he will become bedridden for two days, in great pain and barely concious. 'Zanpaktou' Ginei's Zanpaktou is called 'Too bo no e Bareru' (彼を目標としなさい, Howling barrel,) and it take the form of a normal Okantana when in it's sealed state, which it is rarely kept in due to his preference of his Shikai. To activate the shikai he calls out Tagetto '(ターゲット, Target) whilst throwing the sword above his head and when it comes down it will be in the form of a revolver. '''Shikai Special Abilty: '''Ginei's ability is to manifest different types of weapon and different types of bullets for his weapons. So far he has been seen using a few of weapons but he says that he has a whole libary of weapons to use. These range from revolvers to demonic weapons that fire arrows imbuned with demonic energy;some have special powers while others just fire normal shot. Below is a catalogue of weapons he has been seen using. All of these are named in Engish showing the western backround of his zanpaktou. ' Jester & Joker: '''His favourite manifestation of his zanpaktou, these two are a pair of handguns that have seen a lot of battles and had improvements made on them. They are able to fire a plethora of elemental bullets from ice infused bullets to bullets made of pure light. '''Jumpin Jack: A shotgun that fire buckshot over a large range. The buckshot spreads out but doesn't travel far in terms of distance. One of Ginei's favourite techniques is to ram the shotgun into his opponent and then fire point blank. Ginei has been seen offlaoding the weapon more than once and then sending all the pellets out at once. 'Happy Go Lucky: ''The form his sword takes upon first transformation. It resembles a six shot revolver with customized barrel so a knife fits onto it below the gun chamber. The revolver it self is silver. The main drawback to this weapon is that it needs to be hand reloaded every six shots. The main ability of this weapon is that the bullets can richochet off surfaces at any angle so they can hit their target. 'Instinct: '''Is a hand mounted gun that fires lasers made of purple energy. The laser it self can be charged to fire in a stronger beam or quickly for acurate but quick shots. When charged the laser can hit multiple targets. Using this weapon is very draining on Ginei as the lasers are made from pure reiatsu and so can only be stopped by the strongest of spells. '''Deep Thought: '''Is a massive rocket launcer. The rocket fired can only travel twenty metres before it explodes and it is very heavy but despite these drawbacks the weapon it self has great damage dealing potential, being able to kill tens of hollows in one shot. The main ability of the weapon is to be able to create huge explosions from the rockets with a range of up to ten metres. ' ''' '''Bullseye: '''Is a large rifle that shoots high caliber-penetration type bullets. It is used for the longer ranges that Ginei has to shoot at. The bullets are known to be deadly acurate but that is not know to be its main power. Its main power is to be able to execced the speed of sound. This make it harder to dodge. '''Niche skills: Are a pair of Sub machine guns that can fire at an extremly fast rate also each bullet can split into two during flight and the bullets have a tendancy to bounce off of walls albeit unpredicatbly. Used quite often so Ginei can get close and use Jumping Jack. Gifuto no Kongu Along with his brother, Ginei is able to use qualities from each of his powers and combine them. For example Ginei can create new kido types that combine ginto and kido. or by using the path changing abilities when he uses arrows he can control kido remotely. Below is a list of new techniques Ginei has created. Suberikomu Kido '(Japanese for slithernig demon arts.) Is a technique that combines Ginei quincy and shinigami skills. When using it he is able to change the direction of kido mid-flight by shouting out directions; like he can with arrows. 'Majutsu ('''Wizardy) The name of the new breed of kido like spells Ginei had created by combining kido and ginto. These vary in stregth and have clear binding or offensive properties like kido. Some require the use of silver tubes while others don't. These are unique and can only be used by himself or his brother. Many have two states of activation and are primarily named in German. An Anforderung-Rede (Invocation Speech) can be used to strengthen the spell, much like a spirit chant. '''Binden (Binding) Nr. Zwanzig: 'Netz der Spinne: (Number twenty: Spiders web) When Ginei calls out the name he will motion his hands while throwing strands made of reiatsu. When they are all in place he will call out "Ziehen Sie an." (Energise) The strands will then become electric to those who touch them. Useful for creating traps. '''Nr. dreißig fünf: '''Sucher. (Number thirty five: Tracker) Ginei throws out a tube and as it falls it splits into many seperate spheres which then attach themselves to the opponent, immobilisnig him. When Ginei shouts "Knall (bang)" the orbs explode. 'Zerstörend ( '''Destructive) '''Nr. sechzig zwei: Fünf Möglichkeit Zerstampfung (German for Number sixty two): Is very similar to the ginto "Gritz" but is five times stronger. After calling out the spells name five large pillars will descend in a line or cross shaped pattern, hoping to crush the enemies. '''Nr. achtzig: '''Bohrgerät (Number eighty: Drill) Ginei throws three tubes out whilst calling the spell name, when he is done a large blue arrow manifests, throwing it self into it's target. On the command of "Drehbeschleunigung"(Spin) the arrow will revovle, increasing penetration against barriers. Trivia Ginei is based on Alzack Connel from fairy tail. Ginei's Theme is Devil's never cry. Category:Character